Aim and Fire
by CherryxDarling
Summary: What do you do if you know everything about everyone? Lie, sneak around, spy, and maybe...fall in love? We're pretty sure Sam knows. AU.
1. Drastic Times Call For Drastic Measures

**I shouldn't be writing this…I'm currently writing **_**confessions of a teenager in denial**_**, but this popped into my mind recently…**

**Summary: She knew everything about everyone. Who liked who, who was cheating, who was in love, who didn't care, and who was pretending. Some would call her a genius, but that wasn't the case. She was just invisible. AU, some OOC-ness. **

**The pairings are all mixed around; Sam/Danny, Paulina/Danny, Danny/Valerie, Tucker/Valerie, Paulina/Dash, etc. It can be confusing at times…**

**Also, I do realize that the only reasons Danny had the "accident" is because of Sam, but I'm ignoring that. Sam is **_**not**_** best friends with Danny or Tucker (at least at this point of the story). Sam has other friends…just some OC's I made for this story. Other than that, everything is in the natural order. Danny is still a halfa. His parents don't know, blah blah blah. Everyone is 16 or 17, and juniors in high school.**

**Sam is pretty much the narrator and main character of the story, got it?**

**Good.**

**On with the story!**

**--**

_**Aim and Fire;**_

_**Prologue: Drastic Times Call For Drastic Measures**_

"We are _over_."

I rolled my eyes. If I counted, I probably heard the statement (or something similar) about ten times in one week. The break-up lines always varied; sometimes it was simple, like I the one I had just heard. Other times it was long and elaborate. And then there were the cheesy, overused ones, such as, "It's you, not me," or "We're going in different directions."

So right now I was just at my locker, minding my own business, and then I hear two voices just a few lockers down. Who was it? Oh yeah, Paulina and Dash. Who else? They broke up, got back together, broke up, got back together, cheated on each other, broke up…

…all in like a week's cycle.

I mean, the whole thing got tiring for _me_; I couldn't even imagine how they felt about it. Weren't they tired of playing games already?

And it's not like I _wanted_ to be all up in their personal business, it's like their own little problems found _me_. If they broke up, I was somehow the first to know. When they got back together, I knew every little detail about the them making-up and what not. I _hated_ it.

And it wasn't just them; it was pretty much every other couple at Casper High. Listing them off would take too long; that's just how bad it is.

I had long stopped to try and figure out the reasoning behind my "amazing powers." (Those are Elena's words, not mine.) I just went with the flow, and took it all in stride, because that's all I COULD do. I tried not to meddle, especially if the certain couple weren't exactly my friends.

Take Dash and Paulina for example: if I saw Dash making out with some JV Cheerleader while he was still dating Paulina, of _course_ I was the first to know. But did I run off and tell Paulina? No. Because I hated them both (_long_ story), and helping them would only make _my_ life more difficult. I didn't want to be stuck in the middle like that. And I was NOT a snitch.

If anyone found out about my strange ability, I would probably be ruined. That's why I never gave anyone a clue about it, except for Elena and Natalie, my only friends. (I am a pathetic loser. I get that.) They both had boyfriends, and if either there was an issue in either one of their relationship's, I could help them.

It was my duty as a friend, after all.

I sighed and shut my locker quietly, carrying this secret information with me as I made my way to lunch with Elena and Natalie. I usually told them about the stuff I knew, but I made them promise not to tell anyone first. Rumors and gossip would just circulate around the school, and eventually it would get back to me. Not a good thing, trust me.

I waited until the three of us were out of Paulina and Dash's hearing range and murmured to the both of them, "The It Couple are on a break…again."

Elena smirked and Natalie gasped. "Really? Again?" Natalie whined.

Elena snorted. "It's not much of a surprise, really. They're so…" She trailed off.

"Flighty? Foolish? Volatile? Stupid?" Natalie chimed in, sounding like she was reading a book out loud instead of having a normal conversation.

"Um, all of them, I guess." Elena sighed.

This was one of those times where I realized that the three of us - Elena, Natalie, and me - couldn't be more different. Natalie was the a Varsity Cheerleader, second only to Paulina and Starr. She had (real) blonde hair and light blue eyes, which of course, made all the guys go crazy over her. She was smart, athletic, popular, and pretty. Pretty much perfect, as I like to say.

Elena could only really be described with one word: unique. She was in the drama and French club. She didn't play sports, and she was super smart like Natalie, either. She smokes (but only when she drinks, as she tells me), and dates a new guy every two weeks. Mostly "bad boys", like Natalie calls them. She has dark red hair, bright green eyes, and she is very short and petite. She can eat _anything_ without gaining weight, which Natalie complains about a lot.

Now, I, on the other hand, am completely different from both of them. I'm not a cheerleader, and I'm not in the drama or French club. I'm smart, but not Valedictorian smart. I have a part-time job as a receptionist down at the local vet office, which is technically a job I don't even need, because my parents are totally loaded. But no one knows that except Elena and Natalie. I have short black hair, and a strange shade of amethyst colored eyes. (And I swear on my life that they are _real_, don't believe what anyone says!) I'm an ultr0-recyclo-vegetarian, which I guess makes me pretty unique.

Most people don't like me. And sometimes I can't blame them.

Unlike Natalie and Elena, I've never had a real boyfriend. I mean, I kinda dated this one guy named Elliot, but that's a long and difficult story that I don't exactly want to explain. I've been kissed, but it was really nothing special. I sometimes wish that I had a good, reliable relationship…

…but then I take a good look around, at all the cheaters and liars and fakers, and realize that my independence is _way_ too precious to give up on so quickly. Relationships look so _difficult_ and _tiring_, why would I want one?

Plus, falling in love is just so cliché. It's not really me.

You could say I'm a little bit of a cynic. Sue me.

"So, what are the wonderful details of the most recent break-up?" Natalie asked me as we sat down at our usual table, her blue eyes sparkling. Typical teenage girls and their thirst for gossip.

I shrugged. "Not exactly sure. I think Dash insulted Paulina when she told him her plans for after high school." I smiled knowingly.

Elena raised a brow. "So, what exactly _are_ those plans?"

"She wants to go to beauty school for two years and get a degree to be a hairstylist," I started, and Elena almost spit out her drink. ("Wow, she's so predictable!") "And after she opens up her own shop, she wants to marry Dash. Of course, that's after he graduates college, and plays professional football for a living. And then they're going to have a bazillion and one kids and then retire to Florida when they get older." I finished with a firm nod of my head.

Natalie stared at me in awe, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Elena couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you psychic?" Natalie response to my "magical powers" was always the same. She pretended like it was the first time I've told her about the latest thing I've learned, with wide eyes and a big smile. Sometimes she acted so innocent I wanted to shake her.

Elena thought it was all hilarious, taking everything in a not-very-serious-way like she took everything else, which didn't bother me. She was never very serious. Natalie was, however.

See what I mean by different?

I shook my head. "That would be easier to explain, though." I rolled my eyes.

Elena eventually sobered up and chimed in, "Anything else? Other than Paulina's creepy, weird plans for the future?"

"Nope."

"Wow. So, what did Dash say to make Paulina mad?" Smart Natalie, she thought of everything.

I smiled. "Well…he didn't take very well to the fact that she wants to marry him and make babies with him. I don't know what _he_ wants for the future, but when he protested Paulina pretty much went off on him."

"Men are so…" Elena stopped, looking towards Natalie for help.

"Unreliable?" Elena shook her head no. "Unstable? Dangerous? Shiftless? Tricky? Untrustworthy?"

"I believe untrustworthy and shiftless are the correct ones." Elena mocked her with a little tilt of her head. Natalie pretended she hadn't said anything, like usual.

"Who's you newest boy toy, Elena?" Natalie asked quietly, not looking up from her tray.

Elena took a swig from her water bottle and shrugged casually. "Jeff? Nick? That one lifeguard? It depends on what day of the week it is." She smiled slyly, and I smirked lightly.

Natalie frowned. "Don't encourage her, Sam. What she's doing isn't right; stringing along three guys at once. You're going to get hurt, or worse: you'll hurt someone else."

Elena glared at her, setting her shoulders stiffly. "I don't think it's any of you business, _Natalie_. Besides, I can do what I want, date who I want, _hurt_ who I want. Nothing bad will happen."

I decided right then and there that I should make an excuse to leave the table before I got caught in the middle of one of their fights. They had this fight every day; Natalie would preach to Elena that dating more than one guy at one time was bad, and Elena would make fun of Natalie for dating the same guy for seven months. It never ended.

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." I got up before they could protest, and I practically ran down the hallway. I needed time to think, anyways.

I went to my locker instead of the bathroom like I had said, and methodically I went through my combination, almost without looking. As soon as my locker opened, a small white piece of paper fell out and fluttered to the ground.

I picked it up with a confused look on my face, unfolding it and reading:

**I know you're different. **

**And you can help me.**

**Meet me after school today behind the bleachers. **

**Come alone.**

I almost laughed aloud, if it weren't for the large sense of dread I had in my stomach. It sounded like a ransom note, almost. "I have your child. Bring 100 dollars, don't call the cops."

Same thing, in my mind.

With growing horror, I folded the paper up silently.

Yes, the end was near.

I just knew these things.

--

**A little uneventful, but it's just a prologue. Can you guess who wrote the note? **

**Leave kind reviews; **_**no**_** flames. Constructive criticism appreciated. No reviews, no update!**

**P.S. I cannot explain Sam's "power." She's not psychic, and no freak accident happened to make her the way she is. She's just extremely lucky, or whatever. It's fan fiction, there's no need for an explanation. (:**


	2. Your Fate, In Progress

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm very sad summer has officially ended for me. My school started on Tuesday. So yes, I'm very busy…but I'll definitely work on updating, alright?**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! I got more than I expected…so keep reviewing! (:**

**--**

_**Aim and Fire;**_

_**Chapter One: Your Fate, In Progress**_

"Oh, this is just _hilarious_. You have to go. Are you going? You're going. I can come with you." Elena grinned at me, holding the mysterious note in her eager hands.

I shook my head. "_No_. For one thing, I am _not_ going. And two: the note CLEARLY says that no one can come with me." I was about to snatch the note up again when Natalie beat me to it.

"This is so unusual! I thought Elena and I were the only ones who knew?" She asked with a bewildered expression on her face, setting the note down in front of me gingerly.

I shrugged, sighing. "That's what I thought, too. But I guess we were wrong." I slumped over my tray tiredly.

Right after I had found the note, I had a mini-spaz-attack right in the hallway before running back to Elena and Natalie to show _them_ the note. Of course, their reactions were completely different: Elena was amused, Natalie was being cautious. Of course. Now I was torn between _good thing_, _bad thing_ and _show up, don't go._

"This isn't necessarily a _bad_ thing, Sam," Elena informed me, sipping her soda. "This could do a lot of good things for you. Voted for Class President, Head of the school newspaper, Prom Queen…" She trailed off with a sly smile.

I raised my head to give her an incredulous look. "And what do _those_ things have to do with my creepy ability to be the first to know everything?"

Elena rolled her eyes and looked to Natalie for help. She just shrugged, and Elena gave her a "go on, just say it" look. I was a little confused. Natalie turned to me and smiled encouragingly, "Well, what Elena means is that if you let people know about your…_powers_ (insert pained look here), they would be willing to do whatever you want for your help with their relationships, and stuff."

Elena nodded, satisfied. I was horrified.

"_What_? You guys seriously expect _me_ to ask to be PROM QUEEN in exchange for advice and help?" I said way-too-loudly, gaining quite a few suspicious and curious looks from surrounding tables. I quickly looked away from prying eyes and lowered my voice. "That's ridiculous!"

Elena laughed shortly. "No, it's not! It's totally human. Screw your outtake on life for a minute here, Sam, and look at it this way: You could get _anything_ you want. Homework help, good grades, VIP access to parties and other social outings, money, power, popularity…" She trailed off again, smiling at me in a sweet way, not unlike Natalie was right now.

I was being back into a corner, _and I knew it._ "Uh, guys? Yeah, I don't need any money. Or power, or _popularity_; any of those things!"

"Respect."

My gaze snapped to Natalie and I focused on what she had just said. "What did you say?"

She glanced towards Elena, who was smirking. "Well, think about it. People always like to make fun of you because you're a vegetarian and because you wear combat boots, and if you helped them they would be much nicer to you."

I paused. Respect _did_ sound nice, I had to admit. I was sick of most of the people here, always putting me down for what I wore or the way my hair looked. Mostly Paulina and Starr did, anyway. Everyone else was just too scared to stick up for what was _right_ -

- and if I had the power in my hands that I needed, I could stop it all.

Elena and Natalie were right.

Shit.

I groaned, holding up the note for both of them to see, "Meet me at The Nasty Burger by 5. I'll tell you what happens."

And as I was getting up from the table and making my way out of the cafeteria, I could hear their shared high-five all the way from the hallway.

--

I didn't particularly like going behind the bleachers. Once, at a football game Natalie had forced Elena and I to attend, I had dropped a five dollar bill underneath the bleachers and when I was retrieving it, I spotted at least 10 different people making out: and instantly I knew who was just getting together, who was cheating, and who was playing who.

It had been so overwhelming and embarrassing, I just left without the 5 dollar bill. (But that didn't matter; I wasn't broke.)

So you could probably see why I was so hesitant about the whole thing in the first place, among other reasons, of course. But surprisingly, as I cautiously stepped behind the huge set of bleachers after the last bell, I found the spacious amount of grass almost completely empty.

_Almost_.

Down, near the other end, was two figures: hopefully my mystery guys. I could only guess that it was a guy who had written the note; with the messy handwriting and all. I hadn't been expecting him - _whoever_ it is - to bring a friend, though. I still didn't want the whole school to know about what I could do, just yet.

I walked quickly and proudly (I wanted the prying little sneaks to know that I _wasn't_ scared of them and I had the upper hand!) to where they were standing, slowing considerably when I could see them clearly.

Not popular people. Not jocks, no chess club members. Just…normal people, I suppose.

One guy had black hair and (very very nice) blue eyes, and he was fairly tall and sort of lanky. The other guy had dark skin and was wearing a red beret, looking down at a PDA distractedly.

_Great_. This looks like _so_ much fun.

"Uh, hi." Good start, Sam! So much for "pride" and "_having the upper hand_!"

Both of them jumped slightly, and I held back a small laugh. They were _nervous._ Where they _scared_ of me? What a great thought.

The black-haired one opened his mouth to speak, but then the other one narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me, "Who are you?" He raised a brow.

I raised one right back. Maybe I was wrong, and they weren't the people who had left me the note after all. "I'm Sam." I shrugged, trying to stay casual so I wouldn't feel like such a reject when I found out it was just a joke.

"Sam Manson?" The dark-haired boy finally spoke up. His voice was deeper.

I nodded slowly.

"You got my note, right?" I almost smiled, but I just nodded again. "So, do you think you can help me?" His blue eyes searched mine nervously.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Sure, why not? I mean, I don't know you or anything, and I sure as hell don't _trust_ you, but I guess that random acts of kindness are really my thing…I do it all the time, so I guess you guys aren't any different. Even though I don't know your names or anything."

Silence. Maybe I had gone too far with the sarcasm…

Then I heard a loud laugh, and it came from the first guy. "Oh man, I like her already."

I gave him a small smile, despite my sudden cynical mood.

"I'm Danny." The second guy chimed in suddenly, and I glanced towards him quickly.

"Huh?"

"You said you didn't know our names…I'm Danny Fenton, he's Tucker Foley." He shrugged, smiling a little.

Tucker whipped his head towards him and glared. "Hey, man! I thought you were going to keep this on the down low?! What good is all this sneaking around if you're going to pour our life stories to this stranger?"

I just stood there, a little shocked. I looked at Tucker warily. "Are you bipolar?"

"Shut up, Tucker. We can't expect her to help us if she doesn't even know who we are." Danny ignored me.

Tucker was silent, thinking. "How are we going to do this, without getting caught? You're always…_busy_, and you wouldn't want Valerie to know about this-"

I was very confused at the moment, and I waved my hands in front of me to shut them up. "Hey, now! I never agreed to helping you!"

They both snapped their heads towards me, eyes wide. "Well, aren't you?" Danny asked. He sounded desperate. _Wonder__ful_.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess so…"

There was no backing out of it now. I had to accept my fate.

There were big smiles from the both of them, but I was pondering on if I should make them pay me for my…services. Oh gosh, that sounded wrong. Very wrong.

But they were at it again, planning and arguing and talking. Leaving me out of _everything_, even though I was still confused and hesitant about the whole thing.

"Um, hello?" I waved my hands again, less frantic this time. "What exactly do you need me to help you with?"

Tucker laughed, and Danny looked embarrassed. "Sorry…I kinda forgot about that part…" I just shrugged, impatient. "Well, it's about my girlfriend." I nodded. "She's…well, I think that she might be-"

"Cheating. We think Valerie is cheating on Danny." Tucker smirked. Danny glared at him.

"Cheating, huh? And your girlfriend's name is Valerie?" I asked.

Danny nodded. "Valerie Gray." **(A/N: Or is it **_**Grey?)**_

"Oh, I think I know her. She's in my Chemistry class." It was true. She sits a few desks in front of me. Dark hair, dark skin, green eyes. Tries _far_ too hard to be popular and well-liked…but a nice girl, I suppose.

"That's good, but we need more." Tucker urged me on.

My eyes widened. "What do you guys exactly want me to _do_? It's not like I know things _before_ they happen. I'm just the first to know _when_ they happen. If she's cheating, I'd probably know about it already. But if she's _planning_ to cheat, I'll know."

There was a long moment of silence as they thought about what I had said.

"Can you figure out if she's cheated in the past?" Danny asked quietly. I didn't really know how much it probably hurt him thinking or talking about his girlfriend cheating on him, but I could imagine.

And for some _strange_ reason…I didn't want to let him down, so I lied a little. "Yes…but it might take some investigating…"

Finding out people's past was not my forte, but they asked for help, and I had accepted. I couldn't back out now. And remembering what Elena and Natalie had said earlier about respect made me think twice about ignoring my wonderful little gift. Maybe it was time for a change.

Danny smiled at me. He had a good smile. I mean, he was pretty handsome, now that I thought about it. And he seemed like a nice guy. Why would Valerie want to cheat on someone like him?

"Thanks, Sam. I don't know how to repay you."

You better think of something soon, buddy.

--

"Ah, I know what's going to happen already: You will help Danny, and he will totally fall in love with you. But eventually he will patch things up with his girlfriend and when it's all over, you'll realize you're in love with him, too…but by then you're both doomed." Natalie gazed at me sympathetically over her milkshake.

We were sitting in The Nasty Burger. Natalie and Elena were sitting across from me, both looking thoughtful (that was Natalie) and amused (that was Elena) after I told them what had happened behind the bleachers. I could tell Elena was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, _please_. Natalie, you're such a romantic. Things like that don't happen in real-life! It's too…"

"Cliché? Predictable?" I mocked Natalie, putting a finger to my chin. Elena snorted.

Glaring at me, Natalie retorted, "You never know, Sam. It could happen."

"No, it couldn't. Things like that only happen in movies." I argued.

Natalie's mouth opened to let out a dry reply, but Elena held up a hand to stop her, "Hey, shut up. Listen, we don't know what will happen - that's the _beauty of life_." She rolled her eyes and grinned at me. "It can either go extremely well for you…or it extremely bad." She put her hand down and shrugged, looking between Natalie and I.

We were silent for a moment, Natalie stirring her half-drank milkshake, and I stared at an interesting spot on the ceramic tabletop.

"I vote for extremely bad." I muttered.

Elena laughed again.

"Only if you want it go that way, Sam. Only if you want it to."

--

**I feel like parts of this chapter was good, and parts of it was bad. What was your opinion, dearest readers? Leave me lovely reviews! (:**

**Also, I has poll on profile. Go vote nowz.**


	3. Personal Investigator?

**So it's been awhile. I've been a tad bit busy. Sorry!**

**--**

_**Aim and Fire**_

_**Chapter Two: Personal Investigator?**_

"You've got a huge superiority complex, Sam."

That was the one statement I was greeted with whenever I was behind the bleachers again, two days after I had met Danny and Tucker for the first time. And I was meeting Danny and Tucker again, behind the bleachers (again), in secret. Again.

My eyes widened, and I raised a brow at Tucker, who was smiling at me like he hadn't just totally made a wrong judgment about me. "Um, what?"

Danny snickered. "Since when do you know what that even _means_…?"

Tucker glared at him, and then turned back to me. "I don't mean it in a bad way, really. I was just think that -"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT IN A BAD WAY?!"

So, I spazzed out a little. I didn't mean to. It just happens.

And Tucker looked very freaked out for a few moments (hey, who can blame him?) before regaining his composure and shrugging. "Well, you've got this amazing, great power and it's obvious you think you're better than everyone else."

If I was the kind of person who carried a pocketknife, it would be out and ready at this moment.

Or a bat. A bat would be more intimidating, probably.

"Excuse me?! I do _not_ think I'm better than everyone else! If I did, I'd be…like…I'd be like Paulina." I nodded my head with satisfaction. _Yes, Sam, _I thought with an evil grin, _good example!_

Tucker and Danny just stared at me for a few moments, seemingly speechless. "What's wrong with Paulina?" Danny asked curiously, sounding a little insulted.

Oops. I had stuck my foot in my mouth, once again. Good going.

"Um…well, I just don't like her very much." There was no use hiding it now, was there?

Tucker laughed, much to my surprise. "Who does?"

I was quiet for a moment before smiling again, chuckling a little. "Here, here."

We laughed harder, and we barely noticed the small little fact that Danny was _not_ laughing, and he looked a little angry and uncomfortable with this whole situation.

"Oh, Danny. Cheer up. You said yourself she's a man-eater, don't deny it." Tucker teased.

I smiled along with him. "Man-eater…good choice of words…" We grinned at each other.

Danny still wasn't laughing, and he was glaring at Tucker and I.

Well. This wasn't going well, now was it?

Tucker coughed a little, and I looked down at my shoes. "I thought you were over that." He muttered quietly to Danny.

My head shot up curiously. Over _what_?

"I am." Danny said stiffly.

"Um…" They both looked at me. "What?"

Danny shook his head, and opened his mouth to answer me, but Tucker beat him to it; "Danny and Paulina dated for like 6 months a while back. She cheated on him…it ended badly…she's back wish Dash now, and Danny's with Valerie. It shouldn't matter…" He looked back to Danny, who had a full-force glare, and his eyes seemed to be _glowing_ in a strange sort of way -

Paulina. Danny. Cheating. Relationship. 6 months.

I REMEMBERED.

Of course, it was a very vague memory, but I remembered. It had been probably almost 2 years ago, when Dash and Paulina had taken their biggest break yet. I do recall Paulina dating someone else, but I hadn't paid enough to attention as to _who_ she wad dating. I hadn't even had a clue it was Danny!

My eyes had widened and I knew that I had probably been strangely quiet for quite a few minutes, because Tucker waved a hand in front of my face. "Sam?"

"YOU'RE PAULINA'S BOY-TOY?!" I pointed to Danny wildly.

Danny froze. "Boy-toy, huh?"

We were all quiet for a moment. I shrugged. "I hear everything, remember?" I asked with a wince.

Danny sighed. "Can we just move past this?"

"THANK YOU!" Tucker yelled. "THAT WAS SO UNCOMFORTABLE!"

I laughed awkwardly.

He couldn't have been more right.

--

"Ahahahah! Danny Fenton and Paulina Sanchez? _You're kidding me!_" Elena cackled, almost spitting out her drink.

Natalie cracked a small smile, trying to hide it behind her hand. "Sshhh! People can hear you, you know!"

It's not like I was in the safety of my own home when I cracked the news. Oh no. We were in the Cafeteria. Where everyone could just eavesdrop, if they wanted to. So much for secrecy.

Elena just kept on laughing. "But Sam! That's the funniest thing I've heard…all freaking week! What the hell! Danny is…well, no offense to him…"

"He's not Paulina's type." Natalie settled with a firm nod and Elena just pointed at her and nodded furiously.

"_Exactly_," She pointed her finger back to me. "But enough of that nonsense." She giggled again. "What dirt do you have on Valerie?"

So maybe I wasn't alone in my little Is-Valerie-Gray-Cheating-Adventure. I mean, this information was vital to Danny and Valerie and their relationship, and I _so_ do not want to screw it up.

At all.

And of course, the only two people I would ask for help would the first two people to _know_ about my little gift: Elena and Natalie. Smart of me, eh?

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing, yet. I have a feeling that Danny is just one paranoid freak."

Natalie nodded. "You know, you said that Paulina cheated on Danny while they were dating. After he found that out, he probably has to be a little wary of people." She shrugged.

"True. But does he really need to hire Sam Manson the Personal Investigator to check up on his own girlfriend?" Elena smirked.

I stared at her. "Sam Manson the Personal Investigator?"

Elena turned to me, her eyes wide. "I'M A FUCKING GENIUS. You should have your own office building! You could wear those cool cloaks and sunglasses and even have a sign on your door that says: SAMANTHA MANSON: P.I."

My stare turned into a heated glare, and Natalie chirped, "That wouldn't be such a bad idea, Sam."

"Shut. Up."

--

If you really thought about it, what I was doing was really low.

For one thing, I was helping some jaded guy sneak around and check up on his probably-not-even-cheating-girlfriend. Who _knows_ how Valerie would react if she found out what Danny was doing behind her back.

And if she was cheating? Well, that was a completely different story: there would be a huge confrontation, and fight, possibly a break-up. Tears, most definitely. I knew how the game went.

But it's not like high school relationships last, anyways. If Danny was so doubtful and obviously unhappy…why didn't he just _take a break_, or end it?

Guys. Psh. I would never understand.

And Valerie…what was she doing that made it seem like she was cheating, anyways? What was making Danny so suspicious?

Right now, I wasn't doing anything to answer my questions. I was so used to the information coming to _me_, I felt like I didn't even need to work for it. And for the moment, I really didn't think I _needed_ to try.

Danny and Tucker apparently had been so trusting in my "powers" -- why should I do things differently?

Things wouldn't turn out drastically or different, would they?

--

"Um, your names Valerie, right?"

Even though I had promised myself that in my "investigation process", that I wouldn't do anything differently. And technically, I wasn't.

I just figured that if I really wanted to get the information _quickly_, I should at least get acquainted with Valerie Gray. My subject, as I so affectionately dubbed her. Bleh.

Valerie looked at me blankly. "Yeah. You're Sam."

_Was that a question?_ I thought.

"Um…yeah. That would be it. Uh…aren't you dating Danny Fenton?" I asked as casually and nicely as I could. This wasn't turning out as well as I thought it would have.

"…yes, I am. Why?" She asked suspiciously.

Oh shit. I was in for it.

"Oh…just wondering…" I shrugged. I was already doomed, wasn't I?

She turned back around in her seat stiffly. Go me. I had just made the situation _very_ awkward.

I sighed. "Actually, one of my…friends…decided that…they'd _ask_ Danny out, you know? But he said…he already had a girlfriend named Valerie. And I was wondering if you were _that_ Valerie."

Wow. I had just made up the lamest excuse known to man-kind.

I fail at life.

Valerie raised a brow, and then surprisingly, shrugged. "It happens. You're Sam _Manson_, though, right?"

She seemed a little happier. And it was obvious she bought into my lie.

_Yes_. I suddenly _don't_ fail at life.

I just nodded, and she turned around again.

And randomly, a piece of paper was thrown onto my desk, folded into neat little squares. Looking around warily, I picked it up and opened it, trying to make sure the teacher didn't see and take it away.

_I know your secret too, Sam._

_You can't hide from this forever._

Aaaaannnnd now my life was over.

Thanks, God. Really. You make this so easy on me.

--

**No, I don't like this chapter much. It's filler-esque. But it will do for now…**

**Oh, and I wrote a oneshot, called **_**Straightjacket Feeling**_**. Read and review?**

**Thanks!**


	4. Sam Equals Walt Disney

_**Aim and Fire**_

_**Chapter Three: Sam Equals Walt Disney**_

"Do you guys know anything about this?" I shoved the small slip of piece paper into Danny's hands, who read it and Tucker squinted at it, peering over Danny's shoulder.

"Sounds like someone knows your secret," Tucker smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes, and I groaned lowly with frustration. "Duh, you idiot! Do you know what that _means_?"

Tucker stared. Danny raised a brow questioningly.

I sighed. Boys were such _idiots_ sometimes. "Well, let's see. If one person knows about my secret, then eventually the whole school will know, and that means _Valerie_ will know and this whole FIASCO will be ruined!"

They were silent as the new information sunk in, slowly. I resisted the urge to pull out my hair.

"Oh," was all Tucker said.

I rolled my eyes.

Danny groaned, "This is horrible. All of this is backfiring -"

"Or not." I perked up immediately, pointing a finger in the air. Oh wow, I'm such a dork.

"Not?" Tucker asked.

"Well, what if this person just needs help like Danny does, and they're just trying to intimidate me instead of just going out and asking for help?" I smiled. Yes, it was a good possibility.

A rare possibility, but a good one, anyways.

"That's not a bad idea, Sam, except _how_ would they know about your special _powers_?" Tucker raised a brow.

Danny looked at me, too, and they both just kind of _stared_ at me, as if I knew all the answers.

"Hm. Good point. But let's see…I also don't know how _you_ guys know about my powers. Why don't you tell me that?"

Danny's eyes widened and he turned and punched Tucker in the arm. "Can't you _ever_ shut up, Tucker?" Tucker shrugged and rubbed his arm, and I noticed that neither of them were really looking at me anymore.

I tapped my foot. "Well? I'm waiting."

Tucker grinned sheepishly. "Is that really important? Why don't we save that story for a rainy day?"

I huffed. "Oh, fine. But trust me - I _will_ find out. Whether you tell me or not."

I walked away from them, and I could hear Danny punch Tucker again, and I just smiled.

* * *

To be honest, I didn't really care all that much about the note. It's not that I had another "case" to deal with, and it worried me a _little_ that someone knew my secret, but it couldn't be too hard to figure out who gave me the note and convince them not to tell.

Right?

But of course, when I told Natalie and Elena this when I met them at my house an hour later, they disagreed. _Of course_.

"But Sam," Natalie argued, "What if you never do find out until it's too late?" There was a crease in between her eyebrows as she sipped her lemonade through a straw. We were sitting in my room, situated on my bed with a whole bunch of food and drinks to keep us occupied.

Elena nodded, glancing at me. "For once, she has a point," She pointedly ignored the stern look that Natalie shot her and continued, "He - or she - could end up telling the whole school and then you'd be _screwed_, Sam. Epicly Screwed."

"Epicly is not a word, Elena," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?! It should be!"

I sighed. "Let's just forget about the dumb note, okay? I'll figure that out later - I talked to Valerie yesterday."

Elena's eyes lit up. "Oh, what did she say?"

"Um…not much. We just sort of…talked, you know? I told her some bullshit lie that my friend wanted to ask Danny out and I wanted to know if she was dating him," I shrugged.

Natalie snorted, a very un-ladylike gesture for her. "And what friend would _that_ be?"

Elena waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, I don't know. Danny is a little hottie, I have to admit. I'd push him against a wall any day of the week -"

Natalie looked scandalized. "ELENA. LANGUAGE."

But Elena just cackled and I picked up a nearby pillow and whacked her in face with it.

* * *

"Sam?"

I looked up at the sound of someone saying my name. "Um…yeah?"

"I heard something interesting yesterday."

My heart stopped beating.

It was the next day, and I was just sitting in class, right behind Valerie. Like usual. Nothing seemed different. I was sort of hoping I wouldn't get another note, but I had a feeling that what Valerie said next was going to be worse than a note.

"Oh…what's that?"

Maybe it wasn't about me, I tried to rationalize. Maybe Valerie thinks of me as a _friend_ and she just wanted to gossip about something really trivial, something unimportant. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I heard that you…um, _helped_ people."

My heart sank. Shit.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. "What? I thought you helped people…like, investigations or something." She said it so casually!

I about choked on my own spit. "Um, can we talk about this _later_?"

She shrugged. "Sure," And she turned back around in her seat, leaving me a sputtering mess.

WHAT THE HELL.

* * *

"So can you help me?"

It was lunchtime, and I was late. I was supposed to be meeting Elena and Natalie like I did every other day, but they could wait, couldn't they? I was sure that this was more important.

"Okay, two things. One: who the hell told you? And two: what are you talking about?" By this time, I was confused, pissed off, and a little frustrated. Just a little.

Valerie crossed her arms. "So it's true?"

I sighed. "Well…" I trailed off. I didn't really know what to say.

"I can't tell you who told me -"

"WHY THE HELL _NOT_?"

" - but just know that they told me pretty much everything about you." Valerie was _smirking_ at me now. Oh lord, I felt scared.

"Um…everything?"

"Well, sure. That you're filthy stinking rich, where you work, who your friends are and of course, what your special _power_ is."

I blinked, feeling like I was going to have a stroke. "Do I have a stalker, or something?"

"Sam, I don't want to be mean, but if you don't help me I might have to…oh, I don't know, tell the whole school _everything_ about you." Her smirk widened and I started to sweat.

"Um…um, okay. Sure. I'll help you. What else do you know?"

"Not much."

"Do you know who else I've been helping?" I had to ask, but I figured if she knew that I was helping Danny, she wouldn't spoken up already.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "…no. Why, should I?"

"No! Um, it's not important," I laughed awkwardly. I coughed. "So…what do you need help with?"

"I'm a ghost-hunter."

"And I'm Walt Disney." I deadpanned, raising a brow.

She did not look amused.

"I'm serious."

"Oh, then so am I."

"Sam! You've never seen a ghost before?"

"Well, sure. All the time."

"You know, Amity Park is just full of them."

"I hear you, man. Damn ghosts!"

When Valerie's glare turned from deathly to lethal, I shut up. I coughed again. "Cut the crap, Sam. Whether you believe me or not, there are ghosts around here - I've seen them and fought them. But you can_not_ tell anyone."

"Well, then neither can you." I crossed my arms, too, and now we were just standing there, face to face, _glaring_ at each other. Weird.

"Fine." She said in a clipped tone."

"Okay, so are you _finally_ going to tell me what you need help with?"

"Oh, yeah. So, I hunt ghosts and I suspect that a student here is half-ghost, or something. I don't know all the details, so I need your help."

I blinked. A few moments passed. "Uh, what?"

She looked confused. "What?"

"I'm not that kind of investigator, Valerie. I've never even _seen_ a ghost, let alone know anything _about_ them." This girl was ridiculous!

"Then what _do_ you do?"

"I'm not even sure! People just think I'm magic, or something!"

"I don't get it."

"Honestly, because I don't either."

She let out a sigh of frustration. "You said you were helping other people. What do you help them with?"

"Um, relationship problems."

"So you give advice?"

"Something like that."

Valerie looked like she was concentrating really, _really_ hard. "Ohhhh…"

I started to laugh a little. "Um, whoever gave you're your _information_ is full of crap."

She glared at me, suddenly. "Shut up! You're supposed to be _helping_ me!"

I stopped laughing. "What? I don't know _how_, remember? What do you want me to do?"

"Find out what you can. I already asked you for help, and you said yes. Might as well go through with the job."

I started to get angry. "Why should I help _you_?"

"I'll tell everyone -"

"If you tell something about me, I'll tell something about _you_. We're both screwed here."

She was silent.

I waited.

"Okay. Fine. You don't have to help me, then. But…"

"But what?"

She sighed. "Okay, it's just that I don't have many friends here and I'm kind of stuck. How am I supposed to find out who the ghost kid is no one will talk to me?"

_The Ghost Kid?_ What the hell?

Oh, but I could see why no one would talk to the poor girl. She was somewhat of a maniac.

I groaned. "FINE. I'LL FREAKING HELP YOU."

She smiled happily. "Thank you!" But then she started to walk away, and a thought erupted in my mind.

"Wait!"

She turned. "What now?"

"So…you were the one who gave me that note, right?"

"Um…what note?"

I had the sudden urge to punch a wall. "Oh never mind!"

Valerie turned around and walked away slowly. "Okay, whatever. I'll talk to you later, Sam."

I grumbled under my breath.

Not only was I helping two idiots underneath the bleachers after school - one who was just annoying and the other a paranoid boyfriend - I had to help a freaking ghost-hunting psycho who could probably kill me, if she wanted to.

Oh, FUCK MY LIFE.

* * *

**This chapter is totally lame, and it's not edited, either. I get a beta and I hardly use her. LOL. But it's been, what? Almost five months since I updated? **

**That's a little unfair, right? I'm sorry. So forgive my mistakes, and please review!**


	5. She's Just Not Getting It

_**Aim and Fire**_

_**Chapter Four: She's Just Not Getting It**_

"Anything new?"

It was the first question I heard whenever I met Danny and Tucker underneath the bleachers every day, and after the first couple of times, I thought Danny was just being curious. I was kind of flattered, even, because I thought he really trusted in my abilities as an "investigator." As the days passed, however, it became more and more annoying.

I had really thought that maybe, you know, Danny and I could be friends. Tucker and I got along pretty well already. But things with Danny were different. He would make a fabulous business man. He asked questions, got the answers he wanted, and left.

And let's just say it was starting to piss me off.

I scowled at him. "No, Danny. Nothing is new. Considering it's only eight in the morning. And I'm sorry, but you're little paranoid relationship issues are not my first priority."

I watched a series of reactions float across his face; first there was shock, then confusion, then hurt. Tucker's eyes widened and he glanced between us. "Oh, burn. That was a good one, Sam."

Ignoring his friend's comments, Danny replied to me, "I never asked for you to make this your first priority, Sam. If you want to quit, just say so."

I sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to quit. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm usually not such a…"

"Bitch?" Tucker chimed in shamelessly, and I shrugged.

"Sure. Usually I'm not such a bitch. But seriously, Danny, let me do this at my own pace, okay?"

He nodded, and I smiled at him slightly.

So maybe he wasn't so bad, sometimes.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. I can imagine now. Natalie, can you imagine it? Danny and Sam…the amazing duo. Danny is the business man and you are the investigator!"

I tell my best friends everything.

And sometimes, I regret it.

I mean, I'm grateful that I have friends that I can trust. They know literally _everything_ about me and they don't spill my secrets everywhere, or threaten to blackmail me. I'm lucky, really.

But what they lack in manipulative behaviors, they make up in teasing me. Endlessly.

Natalie giggled a little bit. "You'd be Detective Sam Fenton."

I beat my head on the table once or several hundred times. "Guys, stop it. I don't like Danny. And he doesn't like me. Seriously, would he be asking for my help otherwise?"

Elena looked as if I had sprouted four heads. "OF COURSE HE WOULD. Asking for help is the perfect way to get closer to you!"

Natalie nodded rapidly while taking a drink from her water bottle, her eyes wide. "Yes, Elena has a point."

"No, she doesn't! Because he's seriously worried about Valerie and it's like, all he talks about. He's in love with her, guys. I promise you."

Natalie and Elena sent each other one of those _she's just not getting it_ looks, a look that I wasn't unfamiliar to. I frowned. "What now?"

Natalie took a deep breath. "Sam, you are allowed to like more than one person at a time. Sure, Danny loves Valerie. I believe it. But he can also feel attracted to _you_."

I considered this while stabbing my salad. Sighing, I replied, "Yeah, he can. But that doesn't mean he does. And _if_ he does, it doesn't matter."

That much, I was sure about. Even though I really doubted that Danny held any attraction for me, I'm sure that if he did then he wouldn't act upon it. Surely, he would never break up with Valerie for _me_.

What a laughable though.

I spoke my thoughts aloud to Elena and Natalie, and I while I laughed out loud at myself, they just shot each other more _oh my she's so helpless_ looks and did not laugh along with me.

* * *

_One day later_.

I never thought that being an _investigator_ would bring me so many troubles, but as luck would have it, I had many dilemmas on my hands.

For one thing, I was expected to find out if Valerie was cheating for Danny, and I was _somehow_ supposed to find out who the "ghost kid" was in Casper High for Valerie.

How was I supposed to help both without making it totally obvious?

I supposed that it wouldn't be _too_ hard. This way, I wouldn't have to sneak around and follow Valerie around, or anything. Since she already wanted my help, I could talk to her anytime I wanted. And possibly walk in on her and her secret boyfriend in a closet, or something.

That was, if she was really cheating or not.

And that brought me to another problem. Danny was insistent that she _was_ cheating, and what if she wasn't? Or…what if she was just _really_ good at hiding it?

Honestly, I thought Danny was a paranoid, jealous boyfriend. How very typical of a guy our age.

I thought about all these things while sitting right behind Valerie, just before lunch. The teacher announced he was giving us time to do our work, and just as he sat down, Valerie did the same. Her dark eyes were wide and eager.

Wow. I was sick of this already.

"So? Anything new?"

I refrained from slamming my head repeatedly on my desk. No _wonder_ Danny and Valerie were dating. They were so…compatible. So alike.

"No. Believe it or not, it's really not that easy to find out who the freaking ghost kid is. I mean, I thought about just going up to random people and asking them, but that would take forever, wouldn't it?"

Valerie was silent, and her gaze went from eager to angry. I smiled at her.

"Oh, very funny. So you don't know anything yet?"

I sighed. "No, I don't. And you know, Valerie, you're not giving me much to go on. What does this _ghost kid_ look like? Is he…tall? Fat?"

Valerie looked at me as if this was the stupidest question she had ever heard in her entire life. I just kept quiet, keeping my sarcastic comments to myself for once.

"Well, he looks like…a ghost." She looked almost uncomfortable saying this. "He's…pretty tall. Not short. But not too tall. He has…white hair. Short, white hair. And…green eyes. They like, glow, or whatever. It's freaky."

I blinked at her. "Okay…white hair, glowing green eyes, about average height. Should I write this down? Can you tell me any personality traits, too?"

Now, Valerie just looked offended. "This isn't funny, Sam. I asked you to help me in all seriousness, and you're just mocking me."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed shortly. "Valerie, I _am_ being serious. You're the one who said that there are tons of ghosts in this town. How am I supposed to dignify one from the other?"

Valerie relaxed a little, and then smirked. "Oh, trust me, you'll know."

--

Across the room, Tucker looked up from his notebook and glanced around the room, bored. His eyes stopped on Valerie and Sam, who were whispering and seemingly talking about something secretive and important. He just grinned.

Sam leaned back in her seat and looked up, catching his eye. He gave her the thumbs-up sign and she shook her head slightly, a horrified look on her face.

Valerie, looking confused, followed Sam's gaze to Tucker and he quickly looked down at his desk again, pretending to look busy and uninvolved.

Valerie turned back to Sam. "Is something wrong?"

Sam just shook her head quickly. "No, nothing at all."

Tucker was still smiling.

* * *

When the bell rang, I just followed the crowd down the hallway, heading towards the cafeteria.

The empty hallway that branched out to the drama and band rooms was, well, completely empty, as it usually was. Or, that's what I thought when I passed it the first time.

I took a few steps backward, looked around, and made my way down the hallway. There was a light at the end (how cliché, and kind of scary) and I could hear soft, echoing voices.

Keeping close to the wall, I stopped before I was basked in the warm light and listened.

"Look, this just isn't working at anymore," A female voice said softly, with a slight guilty tinge to it. "We had a fun time, didn't we? I think we're just drifting apart."

The voice was very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it right away…

A male voice responded. "What? But you said…you said we were a good match. What went wrong?" The words sounded clingy and desperate. But the voice was deep and rough, and sounded almost angry. It was a weird combination.

There was someone I knew who liked weird combinations…

"Jeff, be reasonable. Did you think we would last forever?"

_Jeff_. Why did that name sound so damn familiar?!

"No, _you_ be reasonable, Elena!"

There were chimes and alarms going off in my head then. I was spying on my own best friend. I was finding out something about her that she _probably_ didn't want me to know.

Oh. Shit.

"What is there to be reasonable about?"

"You know why I dragged you down this hallway, away from everybody else? So I could tell you that I really wanted to be with you. And that I was falling for you."

I heard a gasp. I didn't know if it came from me or Elena.

"You…you are?"

"Yes. And I was wondering if you were feeling the same way, but I guess not."

"Jeff…oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. But do you want to know something?"

"What? That you never want to see me again?" I cringed at his harsh words.

There was a laugh. "No."

"…why are you laughing?"

Why _was_ she laughing?

"Because I was lying."

Deciding that I had heard enough – and judging by the male laughter that joined hers soon afterward, I knew that this conversation would end in a good note.

I made my way to lunch, catching up to Natalie soon after.

"Hey. Where were you? And…where's Elena?"

Smiling, I shrugged. "Oh…just around."

* * *

**I realize this is ending on a lame note. This chapter was also pretty…boring. But the good stuff is coming up soon. I promise you. **

**Review. I know it's been forever and a day, I'm sorry!**


End file.
